Sweet Peach
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Teenagers, Princess Rima of Tokyo and Prince Nagihiko of Hokkaido, hate each other. Always have, always will. But maybe that isn't exactly true. Especially not in the Peach Garden. Rimahiko fantasy. Rated T for swearing.
1. Introduction

Our story starts today in the magical land of…Fuck it. No no, the land isn't called Fuck it! I'm just not bothered with telling you all the land's name.

…Because I've forgot it…

But, so we have a name for the place, let's call it…Tokyo. There. That's original, isn't it?

…Screw you.

Anyway, in this magical land of Tokyo, there lived a princess, the heir to this magical land of Tokyo. Her name was Rima. Since her parents thought having a last name was stupid, she was just Rima, Princess of Tokyo. Since she thought that her parents' logic was so stupid, there wasn't even a word for that level of stupidity, she gave herself a last name. Mashiro. The magical land of Tokyo had an odd way of phrasing their names, last first. So, whenever she went out in disguise, since no one else knew of her giving herself a last name, she was known as Mashiro Rima.

…Whadya mean you didn't need to know all that?_!_ STFU! I wanted to tell you all that, so if you skimmed it, get your ass back up there and read it all! Then, you may continue to read.

…You read it? Good, you may continue.

Rima was often set up with play dates throughout her childhood. Then, one play date was with the prince of another magical land called Hokkaido. His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko. Yes, the boy's family believed in last names, unlike Rima's. And yes, they rule over an entire island. And yes, finally, living up north would explain why the boy is so pale. Let's get him to a beach or a tanning salon already!

Unfortunately, Rima and Nagihiko didn't like each other, however, both their parents, even Nagihiko's smart parents, thought that they were getting along and starting to like each other, so Rima's parents cancelled all the other arranged play dates with other princes, and planned too many to count with Nagihiko.

Now, our story will look, not at their childhood, but at their teenage years. Will they grow to like each other, or will they grow to hate each other so badly that they will actually try to kill each other?

_**~*~Find out when we actually start the story next chapter!~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, the author doesn't know yet if she wants to make this a twoshot, including this chapter, or a threeshot, also including this chapter.<strong>

…**Meh, see how we do first.**

…**Reviews plz! :3**

**Angel-chan x**


	2. Intruding

Head maid, Hinamori Amu (Yes, the servants were allowed to have last names) ran down the hall, panting heavily. Reaching the large, ceiling to floor double doors, she didn't hesitate to throw them open. The large balcony garden was alive with life and beauty.

"Gah, fuck!" And apparently profanity.

"Rima!" The blonde, petite girl pulled aside the ferns and muttered, glaring at her right indew finger, "Stupid, fucking roses. Why the fuck do they have thorns?" Amu darted over and pulled the girl out of the bushes, telling her quickly, "Forget about your prick, we'll deal with it later." She dragged her over to the marble bench and pushed her on to it. She let out a deep breath of exasperation.

"Well? What is it?" Rima demanded, pissed off already from being pricked by a rose.

"Well, speaking of pricks…aheheheh…" Amu chuckled nervously. Rima narrowed her eyes and glared at the maid.

"_He's_ here, isn't he?" she asked, the venom practically dripping from her voice. Amu chuckled nervously again, then nodded slowly.

"Aww, Rima-chan. Do you really hate me that much?" Both girls jumped. Rima turned and glared up the tree, where the purple haired boy sat on the lowest branch, laughing so hard that he was nearly falling off as he leaned back.

"Fujisaki," Rima hissed, clenching her teeth together. Pressing her lips together, she turned sharply and told Amu, "Watch him. I'm going to go change." Amu quickly nodded, and Rima started walking towards the door.

"Where you going, Rima-koi?" Nagihiko laughed. Rima ignored him, continuing out to the soundtrack of his laughing.

* * *

><p>The princess was in her ensuite bathroom, running a bath for herself. Her change of clothes sat on a bench nearby while the watch echoed around the large…well, grand hall might suit it better than bathroom. Sighing, Rima pulled her dress and underwear off, throwing them to the side. She slipped into the water, nudging the tap with her foot. When the water finally stopped, the room was completely silent. A single drop of water leaking from the tap dripped into the water, and the sound bounced off the walls. Rima sighed contentedly, sinking deeper into the bath until her mouth was covered. She just sat there in the bath, blowing bubbles occasionally.<p>

"Rima?" The blonde jumped, getting water up her nose. She coughed and spluttered as she stood, shaking her head.

"Gah! S-Sorry!" She opened her eyes a crack, and they opened fully and widened as she saw Nagihiko trying to cover his eyes, holding his hand out in front of him. Rima looked around for a towel, panicking, until she grabbed her long curly blonde hair and wrapped it loosely around herself like a towel.

"Alright, you can look," she muttered. The boy dropped his hand and turned to her, blushing bright red as he stared at her makeshift towel. Rima narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nagihiko snorted.

"Isn't it obvious? I was looking for the bathroom. The servants told me it was this room." Rima's eyes narrowed further.

"And they didn't tell you I was in here?" she asked slowly, her voice getting higher near the end.

"Look, they pointed out this room. Said you were only getting changed. Said you should have been decent. They didn't know you were having a bath!" he shouted, getting annoyed. Rima growled.

"Well, as you can see, I _am_ having a bath, and at this current moment, I am _not_ decent! So get the fuck outta here!" she screamed, pointing at the door. Unfortunately, she also balled up her other hand and moved her arm to stick firmly to her side in her frustration. Her hair slipped and fell back down, the ends floating in the water. Nagihiko's eyes widened and he turned several shades of red. He also started stuttering. Rima looked at him with one eyebrow raised, confused, until she looked down. She started to look up and down, between the red and purple Nagihiko to her own nakedness, turning red herself. She then stiffened, the situation finally clicking into place.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" she screamed, ducking down into the water so fast that the water splashed out. She grabbed the bar of soap sitting in a dip of the bath and threw it at the boy, shouting, "GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, _GET OUT_!_!_" She turned quickly, not wanting to see him leave, however she did hear him shout, "I'M GETTING OUT! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T I GET OUT?_!_" She then heard the door slam. Breathing heavily, Rima slipped down into the bath, her chin brushing the water. Some of her hair slipped over the edge, hanging above the floor and dripping water. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she dipped her head further under until her nose was still above water.

'_What…what the fuck was with that?'_ she thought. She lifted her head out the water and sat up as straight as possible despite being shorter than other normal children her age. She stared at the rippling water, still glowing bright red. As the scene played over and over in her head, she then growled. Smacking the water, she then stood up and punched her fist into the air.

"NAGIHIKO, YOU STUPID _FUCKING_ BASTARD!_!_"

_**~*~To be continued…in the next shitty chapter!~*~**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>YES, I ACTUALLY HAVE A REVIWER! AND, NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEEP RAEPING THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON!<strong>

**Okay, raeping of the caps over, I must thank, for reviewing and alerting, **_**THE ZEEBRA KING**_**! And no, like I said, I'm finished with raeping the caps lock button. The reviewers name is in caps. Go check if you don't believe me. Bitches…**

…**Okay dokay then, let's go work on chappie 3. I might just extend it into a threeshot where the first chapter didn't count as one.**

**Angel-chan x**


	3. Frustrations

Rima, now wearing a blue dress with the straps crossing over from her upper arm, stomped down the hall, thoroughly pissed. She came to stop in front of two maids on their break, talking to each other. They stopped talking and looked down at the short 16-year-old princess. Nobody said anything. The air was thick and awkward. Then, Rima reached up and grabbed a maid's collar in each hand. Pulling the woman toward her, she hissed, "Who, the fuck, told, that prick-slash-son of a bitch, to go, into the bathroom, I was using?" The maids shared a scared look, then both stuttered, "Th-th-the s-second." The blonde stiffened, scrunching up her eyes. Then, she let them both go and said curtly, "Thank you." Then, she continued down the hall, leaving the scared stiff maids to share a quick look before fainting against each other.

* * *

><p>The second maid in command, Kusukusu (Didn't want to pick a last name. Too bothersome), was on her 15th break (She's lazy. Besides, being the second meant having benefits), and she was using this time to catch up on her sleep (She had to get up at 6 in the morning, and stay up until 11 at night…if she had a short shift. Long shifts meant 6AM to 3AM next day, then 3 hours sleep, and…you don't care do you?). The door to the maid's sleeping quarters flew open, slamming against the wall and waking up the girl, who fell off her bed.<p>

"Kusukusu!" Rubbing her eye sleepily, Kusukusu yawned and asked, "Wha?" Rima growled, baring her teeth, as she picked the tiny girl up, surprising the girl fully awake.

"Ri-Rima?" The teen pulled the maid up close to her face, close enough to see her trembling, and asked, slowly and threateningly, "Why did you tell that fucking bastard that eh could come into the bathroom when I was in there?" Kusukusu chuckled nervously.

"Uh, b-because he needed the bathroom?" However, that wasn't the best answer to give.

"Well, there are 3 bathrooms in this fucking castle. You could've sent him to one of those!" she shouted, dropping the maid, albeit, onto the bed. Close to tears, Kusukusu dipped her head low and said quickly, "I am so sorry, Rima-chan! I-it won't happen again!" Rima pressed her lips together, her annoyance fading, until she nodded.

"Okay. Make sure of it." While she was walking out the maid's quarters, Kusukusu started falling asleep again, but not before she heard Rima mutter, "And this is why Amu's head maid."

* * *

><p>Nagihiko lay on the branch, one leg swinging off the branch, as he stared up into the canopy, thinking. He sighed, and turned his head to the side, where Amu was watching him intently from the marble bench, with a bag of crisps, a bottle of cola, and a pair of binoculars. Without even turning from him, she reached into the bag and pulled out a crisp, then, pulled the cola onto her lap, twisted off the top and lifted it to her mouth, still watching him. And all done with one hand. The boy sighed again, growing annoyed at her persistent gawking. He sat up and glared down at her.<p>

"Don't you take a break? I hear it isn't healthy to work all day without a break." Amu, unfazed by his glaring and still not taking her eyes off the boy, lowered the binoculars, grabbed a pinch of crisps and said with her mouth full, "Rima asked me to watch you, so I'm watching you. You know, so you don't sneak off and catch her at a bad, and very awkward moment again." She swallowed the food and stood, walking up to the tree.

"Besides, I don't want to take a break. I'm head maid, and I have worked all day with only one break, y'know." Groaning, Nagihiko rolled his eyes and turned, then jumped off the branch. The ferns beneath him cushioned his fall. He headed toward the door to the balcony garden, and put his hand on the door. He paused as he heard Amu ask accusingly, "Where are you going?" He glanced over his shoulder and she smirked, adding with sarcasm, "Your highness?" He sighed.

"Out." Then, he pushed open the door, and left.

* * *

><p>Rima was marching down the hall, headed for the balcony garden, when she turned the corner and ran into someone.<p>

"Hey, watch where you're going, you asshole!" she shouted, rubbing her head. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from her head. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?_!"_ she shouted again. Nagihiko growled quietly, trying to keep his frustration under control. He pulled the tiny girl up from the floor and, ignoring her protest, picked her up bridal style.

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you-" the boy cut her off with a quiet, "I'm taking you somewhere. Somewhere I'm sure you'll like."

_**~*~To be continued…~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, where is Nagi taking her? Even I don't know!<strong>

…**Well, it's easy enough to guess. Kinda.**

…**You know, I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and a lot of people seem to like it, so…**

**I've decided! I'm making this fic longer! Not insanely long, like 20 chapters. Just a small, round…nice number, like 5-10. **

…**Besides, I haven't come up with a good enough conclusion yet. Need more time…and reviews *hint hint* Suggestions greatly appreciated! XD**

…**But, to thank my reviewers so far, big thank you to **_**ponyopwnsyou143**_**, **_**SpiraTheAnimeGirl**_**, **_**xChibinChanx**_**, **_**anonymous blank person **_**(They actually didn't write in a name. Don't start thinkin' they use that name), **_**XxXsakuraCherry-ChiXxX**_**, **_**THE ZEEBRA KING**_**, and, finally, **_**characard**_**.**

…**Geez…you all like this piece of shit…**

…**Again, sorry bout the swearin' to those who have mentioned it. It's just my thing.**

…**Rejoice, we're going to make a shitty story even shittier by making it longer! Hooray!**

**Angel-chan x :3**


	4. Travels

The pair were finally outside, Nagihiko still carrying the blonde haired girl, Rima limp in his arms (Having given up fighting long ago), both flushed different shades of red and pink after a particularly embarrassing walk through the castle like that. Nagihiko's chauffeur and best friend, Souma Kukai, was leaning against the Fujisaki's fancy ass carriage, whistling, when he caught sight of the boy and girl. He smirked.

"To the honeymoon suite? I oughta go tell you guys' parents you've eloped already. They'll be hurt they missed it." Being careful not to drop the girl, Nagihiko scowled and nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Just shut up and get to the front. Take us to the garden," he told him, setting the girl into the carriage. Rima straightened herself on the seat, then blinked, confused.

"Where are we going? What garden?" she asked the boy, who was coming in from the opposite side. He flashed her a smile as he settled into his seat.

"You'll see. And I guarantee you'll like it." He paused, then asked, "Do you like peaches?" Rima blinked again, confused and surprised by the odd and random question.

"Um, yes. I quite like peaches. Actually, I like them more than most fruits. Apart from strawberries. Especially with cream," she babbled, forgetting Nagihiko was there as she started drooling over mental images of strawberries and cream. Nagihiko only chucked and leaned his elbow on the arm and his head on his fist, watching her go on and on about her favourite deserts and plants and childhood toys. And it went on and on as the coach continued down the road…

* * *

><p>"Oh, I love cats. More than dogs actually. I do like dogs, don't get me wrong, but cats are quieter and less…energetic." Nagihiko chuckled.<p>

"Wow. I think that's everything. And, I now feel like a stalker." Rima smiled evilly and snickered. Then, she glanced out the window and her evil look disappeared and was replaced with a look of curiosity, confusion and fascination all in one.

"Where are we?" she whispered, taken aback by the beautiful and breathtaking scenery. They had been in the carriage for some time, and the sun was nearing the horizon, painting the sky opposite it bright pastel pinks, oranges and peaches. The clouds were tinged grey in the areas not facing the sun, with the sides that were being stained the pastel colours of the sunset. In the village at the bottom of the hill, people were just finishing up and going to their homes. Children playing in the streets stopped and looked up at the passing carriage, but soon grew bored of that and continued playing. Nagihiko gave a small smile, looking out the window as well.

"Quite a sight, ain't it?" He turned to the girl, who was still looking at the window, mesmerized. He chuckled, grabbing her attention. Then, lifting his head, he used his now free hand and held it out, motioning toward the village. At that moment, the hill opposite, which cradled the village in a snug little valley with the hill the carriage was riding along, fell away, revealing a castle off in the distance near a large lake, peachy orange from the sunset. Rima's eyes widened further and she gasped.

"Mashiro Rima, feast your eyes on the Kingdom of Kyoto."

_**~*~To be continued…sorry it's so short~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter took forever, so, I kept this one short. Maybe a little too short. Ah well.<strong>

**Since this is going to be longer, I'm introducing more characters. Next chappie…a surprise!**

…**Once again, I'm sorry it's so short (Only one page. I actually goes into two because of the A/N's, but I'm talking 'bout the actual chapter), but I hope it's still worth a review. If not…meh, you can save it for next chapter.**

…**But a review would still be nice. Even if just to tell me to write longer chapters…**

…**Angel-chan x**

**UPDATE: Forgot to mention the reviewers. ^_^;**

**Thank you to _xChibinChanx_, _THE ZEEBRA KING _(anonymous), and _ponyopwnsyou143_ for reviewing chappie three. Sorry for forgetting.**


	5. Meeting

The carriage pulled up outside the castle. Kukai leaped out of the driver's bench and opened the door for the two. Rima still had her mouth open in awe as she looked up at the castle. Despite the sunset making it hard to determine separate colours, she could, at the very least, pick out the cream stone of the walls and the blue tiles of the roofs. Nagihiko smiled at the little girl's expression.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. While he could've sworn he saw her blushing a faint pink, her cheeks were their usual pale colour before he could check. He motioned to the door, asking, "Shall we?" Rima didn't say anything for a while. She only continued looking at him. Then, she looked down at his hand on her shoulder and shook it off, walking to the door with her nose in the air and a defiant expression on her face.

The two boys watched her go, amused. Then, Nagihiko nodded at Kukai and begun to follow her, leaving Kukai alone with the carriage.

* * *

><p>They'd both been walking for a while. Rima was starting to think the inside of the castle was a maze. They turned another corner and started walking down yet another seemingly endless hallway. She groaned, growing frustrated.<p>

"It's a fucking wonder that any of the members of this fucking castle can find their fucking way around here," she muttered, turning to look at (But not pay any attention to) the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Well, your castle's pretty confusing too." Rima jumped. She'd completely forgotten about Nagihiko. Quickly regaining her indifferent composure, she replied, "You can find your way around my home pretty easily." Nagihiko smiled, then turned back to where he was going.

"That's because I've been going to your castle for a while now," he said.

"And we all know why that is, now don't we?" Rima muttered darkly. Nagihiko merely rolled his eyes and ignored her. Eventually, they both reached a pair of large wooden doors, with fancy designs and patterns carved into it. Rima gawped at the door, amazing at the structure and the intricate swirls and pictures. Most of the swirls began to crawl to the centre of the door before becoming an oddly decorative mess.

"Its supposed to be a tree," Nagihiko told her, looking up at the door himself. When she looked at him curiously, he smiled and pointed it out to her.

"See? The swirls form the leaves," he told her, pointing up at the mess of swirls. Then, he moved his arm down to point at the large wavy structure beneath it.

"And this is the trunk." Rima snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"What?" Nagihiko asked, confused. The blonde midget smirked.

"Whoever designed this, or carved this, or whatever'd it, must've been thinking of a woman at the time." She moved forward and, holding her two hands out sideways, moved them down the shape, waving her hands to trace the shape until she reached the bottom.

"It looks like a woman's curves," she told the boy, turning to him with one hand on her hip. The purple haired teen smirked. Rima blinked.

"What?" He sniggered, hiding his mouth behind his hand. The girl pouted, growing annoyed.

"What?" she snapped. Nagihiko coughed before answering, still smirking, "How would you know what I woman's curves look like?" Rima blinked, confused.

"Well, I'm a woman…aren't I?" Nagihiko snorted, before bursting into full blown laughter, which only turned Rima's confusion into anger.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and tell me what's so fucking funny!" she shouted. Further down the hall, two maids were walking out one of the many hallways. They were about to continue up the opposite way to the teens, when Rima shouted out what she did. They stopped and looked their way, curious. Nagihiko finally stopped laughing, telling the girl, "Alright, alright, I tell you. We're attracting attention." He flicked his head in the direction of the two maids, and Rima blushed.

She waved her hands rapidly, shouting, "Go on, go away, nothing to see here!" Nagihiko draped his arm over her shoulder and shouted over, not as frantic or as embarrassed as the girl, "Yep, we're not doing anything naughty. We're leaving that for the bedroom," he added with a wink, making Rima blush an even deeper shade of red.

The two maids hesitated, looking concerned, before they eventually continued down the hall, whispering. Nagihiko pulled away from the girl and commented, "Y'know, I never knew that girls could turn that deep a shade of red. Huh, you learn something new everyday." Rima whirled round to face him, her face still as red as a cherry tomato. Her eyes, however, conveyed anger.

"Why the fuck did you tell them that, you fucked up pervert?_!_" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to attract anymore unwanted attention. Nagihiko shrugged, still smiling innocently.

"Calm down, Rima. It was only a joke," he told her, chuckling slightly. He turned away from her and walked up to the door. Rima's hand tightened into a fist and she lifted it slowly. Her fist quivered from how tightly she was holding it. She hissed, "Oh, I'll give you a fucking joke." Nagihiko gave no sign that he'd heard her comment. If he had, he ignored it. He lifted his hand, as if to push it open, when he hesitated.

"Hey, Rima," he suddenly said. In her curiosity, Rima forgot about being angry, however she was still a little annoyed, so her tone was rather hard when she asked, "What?" He turned to look at her over his shoulder as she walked up to join him. He smiled.

"Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Rima blinked, surprised at the sudden question. She lifted her hand to inspect the nail marks she'd left from her fist, answering absently, "Uh, no, not really. Why?" She lowered her hand and looked at him. He was looking at her, but his gaze was different, and he wasn't actually focusing on her. He shook his head and turned back to the door, muttering, "Nothing." He straightened himself then looked at her again, smiling now.

"Ready?" he asked. Rima narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his sudden change in attitude.

"For what?" she asked slowly.

"For this," he said, and with that, he laid his other hand on the other door and pushed them both open. Rima's eyes widened and she gasped, forgetting her suspicions and earlier frustration.

"What is this place?" she asked quietly, as she stepped slowly out into what was probably the most magnificent garden she had ever seen. Even better than her balcony garden back at her castle in Tokyo. Nagihiko followed her, smiling.

"This is my sister's peach garden." Rima blinked several times, processing the sentence, until she asked, confused, "You have a sister?" He looked down at her and told her simply, "There's a lot you don't know about me." Rima continued watching him before turning to view her surroundings.

They were in a large dome, probably to create a greenhouse effect for the plants. There were many, many, _many_ peach trees, however there was also, thankfully, several flower bushes as well. Rima, seeing a bush of lilies next to her, was about to bend down and look closer at them, when a rustling bush caught her attention.

The bush continued trembling until a teen, about their age with long purple hair stepped out. She was wearing a scruffy pair of denim overalls over an old beige sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up. In her visible left hand, she was wearing a gardening glove, and clenched in the hand was the collar of a trembling worker.

Her body shifted slightly, revealing her right arm hidden behind her, and Rima's throat closed up from fear as she saw, gripped in the gloved hand, was a sharp naginata. The sun shone through the glass of the greenhouse dome and caught the blade, which didn't exactly help.

Nagihiko took a step forward, purposefully stepping to the side to rustle a nearby bush. The girl opened her eyes, which were the same colour as Nagihiko's and turned to the boy. Her face lit up as she started to smile.

"Nagihiko!" she cried, dropping both the worker, who crawled away, crying tears of relief, and the naginata. She ran to the boy and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. In turn, Nagihiko wrapped his own arms around her, completely forgetting about Rima. Rima's eyes widened at the spectacle. Their hair, the exact shade of purple, was flying around them, blending into each other.

The two teens faces were lost in the whirlwind of hair, making it almost seem as though there was one head. Eventually, the hug was broken, and Rima's eyes widened. Now that they were close together, she could see that they were both almost identical.

"You," she started, however, she couldn't finish, out of shock. They both turned to the short girl, where Nagihiko said, motioning to her, "Oh right. This is Rima."

"Your possible wife to be?" the identical girl asked.

"Possibly."

"You," Rima tried again. Then, she resorted to gibberish, rather than actual sensible sentences.

"You, her, look, similar, you, you, her, AH! TWINS!" she exclaimed, after a while of flailing her arms, pointing her fingers at them both at her realisation. Nagihiko nodded.

"Yep. We're twins." He muttered to his sister, not exactly bothered if Rima heard or not, "Took her a while." While the girl did laugh, she did slap his arm lightly, giggling, "Oh, stop it." Then, she took a step forward, with the grace of a dancer, and bowed to the girl, giving the girl a good view of her cherry blossom hair band holding her hair in a ponytail. Rima gaped at her, even when the girl lifted her head to look her in the face, remaining bowed. She smiled.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mashiro Rima. My brother tells me a lot about you. I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nagihiko's younger twin sister and," she stood straight and continued, "heir to the throne of Kyoto."

_**~*~You should all learn to deal with the cliffhangers…I'm a whore for them :3~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I should tell you all the amazingly important news I have!<strong>

…**I saw really super shiny desu star today!**

…**I'm just kidding you. The real news is that, despite the fact that you guys knew nothing about them due to me not updating, my prelims are next week!**

…**I have no fucking idea why I'm excited. I guess I just love the theatrics a bit too much. :3**

**Rima: [appears out of nowhere] Aren't you a whore for them like you're a Cliffhanger Whore and a Review Whore?**

**Shut the fuck up and GTF back in your cage-I mean, trailer!**

**[the girl gives me the one fingered salute as she leaves]**

…**Aheheh.**

**Anyway, yes, my prelims are next week. Despite the fact that I haven't updated this thing in like…fucking forever, I won't have time to update again until either around Christmas or after Christmas. That goes for all my stories.**

…**Reviewers spotlight!**

**Thank you to **_**THE ZEEBRA KING,**__**xChibinChanx,**__**ponyopwnsyou143,**_** and**_** WeDidItForTheDead**_** for reviewing chappies 1, 2 and 3.**

**UPDATE: Sorry, because I wrote this ages ago, I wrote in only the reviewers that reviewed then. In this thing's brief (coughnotcough) haitus, several more people reviewed.**

**I wish to also thank _Ripplerose_, _Kyo Kun 4ever_ and _StoryGirl10_ for also reviewing.**

**I now kind of hope that all my old reviewers have still stuck around patiently, waiting for an update. If not...then I can get new reviewers! :3**

**Till next time, bitches!**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, I actually wrote this up ages ago, however I haven't posted it until now because I was busy hunting beta's to look it over. If any of you know a beta with enough free time to look this story over, then please, tell me!<strong>


	6. Reminiscing

The first thing Rima saw when she woke up was the ceiling. It was white. This confused her, as she had been trying to get Kusukusu to clean it for the past 3 months (Don't ask why it needed cleaned). Plus she always forgot about it when she was around Amu, only remembering once she was back in her room and by then, Amu was long gone on her way to the maid's quarters.

The first thing she felt was her head; simply put, it hurt like hell. Groaning, she lifted her hand to her head, muttering, "Damn, did I have a party last night and not know I was drinking?" (Don't ask about that last part; she once had a party, someone snuck in alcohol and spiked the punch, and please don't ask why there was a party and alcohol in this time period. I'm not even entirely sure what time period this would be in.)

"Maybe," she heard someone laugh. Sitting up, her eyes widened. Sitting at the edge of the clinic style bed she had been sleeping on (That would explain the white ceiling), was none other than Nadeshiko.

"Good morning," the purple haired teen smiled. Rima started panting, opened her mouth to say something, and then pointed her finger at the girl in an accusing fashion. But nothing came out except a squeak. Confused, Nadeshiko just stood and wandered to the door of the clinic, talking to someone waiting outside. As Nadeshiko turned back to the blonde, said blonde seemed to find her voice again.

"What are you doing in my castle? How did you get here from Kyoto?" she demanded, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed (Where they just swung, still being too short to touch the floor) until she jumped off and started walking towards the teen. Just then, Nagihiko stepped into the room, making Rima freeze. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe next to his sister.

"Actually, you're still in Kyoto," he told her smugly, "and before you start panicking about your parents and that creepy maid Amu," - to this, Rima protested, "Hey, Amu is not weird!" - "Nade and I sent a messenger over there to explain where you disappeared to." Rima relaxed at this news, though she wasn't too happy at having her potential husband-to-be (And if that happens, she swears he'll end up being a dead body in her dungeon) stuff her in a clinic in his twin sister's kingdom, god knows how far from her own.

"By the way," Rima started coolly, ignoring the boy's smirking face (By looking away from the two of them), "why'd you stuff me in the castle clinic anyway? You got guest rooms?" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko shared a glance, the former wearing a concerned look as opposed to the latter's amused expression. Nadeshiko took a step toward the girl, leaving her brother by the door.

"Rima, when you found out Nagi and I were twins-"_'What is with these two and their nicknames for each other?' _Rima thought, growing annoyed with it "-you suddenly started babbling, then fainted. Fortunately, we asked the messenger to leave that part out when telling your parents." Well, that explained…a bit. Not everything, but enough.

"Ah. Well…thanks, I guess," Rima replied awkwardly, still refusing to look at the girl. It was still pretty freaky how much she and Nagihiko looked alike.

"Damn, Mashiro, I know you're a rotten little brat, but I didn't know you were rude as well," Nagihiko said, frowning and walking over to join his sister. The tiny girl's head (Hard to believe they were all the same age; she only went up to their waists) shot up, her honey colored eyes glaring at the boy.

"Oh look at that, her head isn't stuck to her shoulder," Nagihiko smirked, earning him a light slap and a scolding from Nadeshiko. Rima pouted, then, getting uncomfortable, shoved both twins aside and left the room. It was only when she stepped out into the hall did she realize…she still had no idea how to get around the castle.

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing," the blonde muttered. She was once again in the peach garden, the fresh mid- morning sun shining through the dome onto the abundance of greenery. She had to be led there by the Fujisaki twins. And to make matters worse, Nagihiko had grabbed her hand and was giving her a lecture about getting lost like she were a 6-year-old, never mind a 16-year-old. And that was all happening as they passed a large crowd of maids.<p>

"I swear, I'm going to fucking murder him," Rima hissed.

"Please don't." Rima jumped, blushing. She turned around and tried to start explaining herself (Though all she did was give further evidence that she was a babbling idiot), when she stopped and noticed the amused expression on Nadeshiko's face. Damn, so much like Nagihiko.

"I really do love him. And I'm sure you do, secretly," Nadeshiko said, winking at the girl at that last part, causing Rima to blush**(As much as I am a Yuri fan, you all needn't worry. No Yuri to be sniffed out in this story)**.

"N-no fucking way!" Rima shouted, ignoring the glances several nearby gardeners. She seemed to have a habit attracting unwanted attention, didn't she? Nadeshiko turned and glared at the workers and shouted, surprising Rima with the thick Hiroshima accent she used, "Hey, get back to work!" As the frightened workers hurried off in any direction that took them away from the teens, Nadeshiko sat next to Rima, wearing a sweet smile once again.

"Sorry about that," she told the girl, picking a small rosebud off of a rose bush near them.

"They're all quite curious when it comes to other people's business. As much as I don't wanna, I have to get tough on them every now and then." Rima didn't reply at first. She still found it especially awkward to be around the girl. Nagihiko's twin. It sucked that she didn't like the guy, but now, the fact that he had a twin made it hard for Rima to want to get to know her.

"Y'know," Rima looked up, surprised as Nadeshiko suddenly started talking again, "I kinda envy you." The blonde blinked, confused.

"Envy me? Why?" Nadeshiko didn't reply immediately. She just continued to stare at the tiny rosebud, sadness gathering in her brown eyes. When she lifted her head to look at the girl, she was smiling, though her eyes were still filled with sadness.

"Because, you get to see Nagi nearly everyday." Rima lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, in case you hadn't noticed, I hate your brother. Why would you envy me for that? If anything, I'd rather he fucked off to some other kingdom in the country and left me alone." Nadeshiko chuckled.

"Well, aren't you the little troper with that potty mouth of yours," she joked, tapping the top of Rima's head with her spare hand; one of the things Rima absolutely hated. However, she was too curious about the tears pricking at the purple haired girl's eyes to care about scolding her.

"N…Nadeshiko?" She held out a hand to try and comfort her, but then the girl suddenly shot to her feet, muttering, "I…I'm sorry. I have to go…check on the workers." And with that, she darted off, dropping the rosebud, which Rima picked up. Staring at it, she began to wonder what was wrong with her.

"So, she does think about it." Rima jumped, screaming, "Shit!" as she twirled around and fell into the rose bush. As she lay there with the now dead rosebud squished beneath her and the few stray petals that managed to break away from their buds before becoming pancakes, she noted the lack of mocking laughter she would've expected from the person who scared her. Sitting up, she gave Nagihiko a deadpan look edged with slight annoyance.

"Y'know," she started, standing up and brushing off the rose petals from her dress (Nothing she could really do about the grass stains now decorating her ass), "I'm beginning to think you Fujisaki's just love scaring the shit outta me." Nagihiko shrugged, not really in the teasing mood.

"I guess," he muttered, his look in his eyes not sad like his sister's, but far away, his thoughts most definitely away from the peach garden.

"Hey," Rima tried, however all Nagihiko did was lean his back against a tree and slide down it to sit on the ground.

'_Maybe if I go over and kick him or slap him, he'll do something,'_she thought, when she remembered what he'd said that'd made her jump into the rose bush in the first place.

"Hey, Nagi?" she tried, hoping the little nickname his sister used would snap him out of the unusual silence he had brought on (Which was beginning to make Rima uncomfortable). He stirred, turning to look at her again.

"Oh, you're still here," he muttered absently, "Sorry 'bout that." Rima shrugged it off with a quick, "Forget about that," before she hurried over and, bending down to his level, and asked, "What did you mean when you said, 'she does think about that as well'?" Nagihiko sighed.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it." He got up to walk away, but Rima shot out and grabbed his hand. She'd been aiming for his wrist, but unfortunately, she'd missed. However, shaking off her blush, she frowned and insisted, "Well, I'm curious. And one of these damn days, we might end up married, and our parents will insist that we tell each other everything. If that is the case, we might as well get started. Besides, you already know nearly every damn thing about me." They both stared at each other, the silence still uncomfortable to the girl (Plus, the fact that she was still holding his hand didn't help). Then, Nagihiko sighed again.

"Fine, if you're going to be persistent." They sat down at the tree again, Rima ignoring how close she was to him. There was yet more silence, which Rima was beginning to find annoying. Then Nagihiko suddenly said, nearly making her jump again, "Y'know, you really take things for granted." Rima's eyebrows creased in annoyance as she retorted, "I do not!" The boy gave her a small smile, a hint of his normal, teasing attitude shining in his brown eyes.

"Oh really?" he replied, raising one eyebrow, then bursting into laughter when the girl pouted in response. When he had finally calmed down, he smiled, a sad smile, as he stared up at the dome. He wasn't completely lost in thought, but Rima could tell she didn't have all his attention.

"A long time ago, Nadeshiko and I lived together in Hokkaido. We spent all of our time together. Well, except those awkward times involving the bathroom. Then, one day…well, that day would pretty much change our lives…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Found you!" a small 6 year old Nagihiko shouted, pulling aside the large curtains to reveal his pouting sister.<em>

"_You cheated!" she shouted. "You peaked!"_

"_Did not!" came the loud, annoyed reply. However, before they could start arguing (A rare feat, which only ever happened during silly, childish events such as the game of Hide-and-Seek the twins were currently playing) they heard a chuckle. Turning round, the saw an old woman, who said, "My goodness, you two normally get along. Is a game of Hide-and-Seek all it takes to get you two at each others' throats?" The Fujisaki twins gasped, their faces lighting up._

"_Obaa-san!" they cried, running towards her. Chuckling as they hugged her legs, she told them, "Now now, don't stop your game just because I'm here. Go on, go off and have fun together." Had the two been paying attention or older, they would've noticed the sadness edging her voice or the tears pricking her eyes as they waved to her. Going off to play what could be their last game of Hide-and-Seek together…_

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Turning around and removing her hands from her eyes, Nadeshiko began the search for her brother. After checking behind the curtains and under the bed, she concluded that he must've left the room. She hurried down the hall, hoping to go look in the kitchen, when she ran into her mother. Too engrossed in finding her twin, she didn't notice the serious look on her mother's face._

"_Hey, mother. Have you seen Nagi? We're playing Hide-and-Seek," she told the woman, side stepping her and hurrying down the hall. Suddenly, her mother grabbed her arm and ignoring Nadeshiko's protests, told her sternly, "No, I haven't seen him. And you shouldn't be playing such a childish game at your age anyway. Now come on, Nadeshiko."_

"_But mother, I have to find him. Where are we going?" she cried. Nagihiko, who had been hiding in a chest in the kitchen, heard the commotion and, curious, darted out the kitchen._

"_Mother, what's going on?" he shouted. He started to run after them, only to be picked up by Obaa-san._

"_Obaa-san, put me down! Where is mother taking her?_! _Nade!"_

"_Nagi!"_

"_Sir, please, stop struggling!" Obaa-san pleaded, trying to keep the struggling boy under control. Once Nadeshiko's cries had disappeared from the halls, only then did Nagihiko stop fighting. Instead, he slumped in the woman's arms, his face a mere mask of shock._

"_Sir, I'm terribly sorry," the woman said, her voice cracking; she sounded near to tears. Placing the boy back on the ground, where he just fell to his bottom, she pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve and began to dab at her eyes._

"_Where is she going?" At first, Obaa-san thought it was nothing, seeing as how it was only a quiet whisper, but when the boy leapt to his feet and shouted it, making the poor old woman jump, she couldn't help but have her heart break for the boy. He grabbed her skirt and glared up at her, despite the tears streaming down his face and the sadness that mingled with the anger in his eyes. Obaa-san's bottom lip trembled as she bent down to explain._

"_Sir, the young miss is being taken to your aunt and uncle's kingdom of Kyoto. She's going to become the princess, and then queen of that kingdom." Nagihiko just stared at the woman, still crying._

"_Bu…But why? Nade and I always said we'd rule Hokkaido together," he whimpered. Grabbing him in a comforting embrace and allowing him to sob into her good dress, she whispered, whether to him or herself, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that sir."_

* * *

><p>By now, Nagihiko was sobbing into his sleeves, and Rima herself was near tears.<p>

"If I didn't hate you," she muttered, "I'd comfort you." Wiping his eyes, Nagihiko gave her a small smile.

"Defiant till the end, eh?" Sniffing, the boy stood and said, "I don't want you to take things for granted, Rima. Cherish every moment you have. With all the maids and with your parents. It doesn't have to be with me, but it at least has to be with people you truly care about." Turning away, he muttered something Rima almost didn't catch.

"It was too late for me and Nadeshiko to learn that lesson. I don't want anyone else to make our mistake." Then, he walked off, leaving the girl alone under the peach tree.

_**~*~Till next time…~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>BIIIG thankyu to<strong>_**WeDidItForTheDead**_**, who has agreed to be my beta! With prelims over, I'll try to work on more chapters so you guys can get them quicker, but I've also promised my Roleplay Wiki I'd try to come on more often…it's gonna be a tight squeeze. But I'll make it work! :3**

**Yeah, so, little bit of angst, plus a bit of insight as to why Nagi and Nade are twins in two different kingdoms. Next chapter introduces a new character. If you can guess who it might be (It's a small list guys, considering who's already appeared), you will be awarded with an e-cookeh! XD**

**I also wish to thank the following reviewers:**

_**WeDidItForTheDead**_**, **_**ponyopwnsyou143 **_**and **_**Kyo Kun 4ever**_**. Thanks for reading! ;D**

**Like I said closing the chapter, Till next time!**

**Angel-chan x**


	7. Experiences

This was now the second time she'd been 'kidnapped' by Nagihiko. Only this time, he was only the henchman; it was Nadeshiko who'd ordered her capture. When Rima asked where they were going, they'd both only winked and told her, at the same time, "You'll see." Then they'd chuckled. At the same time.

"You guys have no fucking idea how creepy that is do you?" she asked, her eye - no idea which - most definitely having a spaz attack.

"Oh we do," Nadeshiko said, with Nagihiko following with, "We just like to annoy you with it." Then they chuckled again. Need I tell you it was at the same time? Rima glared at the two, before sighing, and turning to look out the window, throwing her head ungracefully onto her palm while her elbow rested on the window ledge.

She watched the village below, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Nadeshiko had such friendly citizens - she'd learned this when she'd snuck out earlier that day to grab something from the market. She'd already bought a loaf of bread and three apples (Two of which she'd given away to some kids playing in the street) when Nagihiko had found her and dragged her (Yes, dragged as in literally) back to the castle, where she was then forced into the carriage they were now riding in.

'_Damn, I wish I had a kingdom like this. Not only do the guards always have to go out to deal with riots, chances are if it keeps up, I might not have a fucking kingdom to inherit. Though maybe that's why my stupid parents want me to marry Nagihiko, so I'd at least have a kingdom to rule over,'_ she thought bitterly. She glanced at the Fujisaki twins from the corner of her eye.

They were sitting close together, muttering to one another. Nagihiko said something close to her ear, and she chuckled, before whispering back a response. Rima snorted - if they heard, they gave no indication.

'_Geez lou-fucking-ise, you'd think they were dating. Though that'd cause a bit of controversy considering me and Nagihiko are practically already betrothed and they're twins an' all,_' she though, smirking. Then, the smirk fell as another thought came to mind.

'_Then again, they rarely get to see each other. And they're set to inherit two separate kingdoms, and if that happens, chances of them ever seeing each other beyond all them fancy meetings royals have; zero!_' She sighed.

"Damn, I'm turning into a softie," she muttered, as she chose to fold both her arms and lean her chin on them as she continued staring out the window, not really looking at anything and just letting her thoughts wander while the breeze caught her bangs.

She missed the glance Nagihiko threw her way. That quick glance, analyzing her hunched posture and her expressionless face, in but a few seconds. However his eyes were back on his sister before she saw where his gaze had fallen and wanted to linger instead.

* * *

><p>Night was falling fast when the carriage stumbled upon the small village.<p>

"A resting stop for travellers," the purple haired boy and explained to the girl - after they'd woken her up. She'd fallen asleep in that position - as they left the carriage, "At least, it started off as just that. But soon, some of those travellers turned into locals and they just settled. It's still used as a resting stop for travellers, but now, its just a little something more." Rima, though tired, couldn't help but show some interest in the place.

While the rider went off with a stable hand, the three royals, accompanied - of course - by two heavily built guards, entered the village, the smallest of them looking around the buildings with wide eyes.

"Mama, mama! Look! She's so pretty!" Rima jumped, and turned to see a small girl, in a rather ragged, but still very pretty, dress pointing at her with a large fascinated grin on her face. When she didn't do or say anything at first, Nadeshiko leant in close to her and whispered in her ear, "I think she's talking about you." Rima jumped again, and after casting the taller teen a glance, she walked over to the girl and bent down to her height.

"He-hello there," she stuttered nervously. _'Shit, I'm not good with kids!_' The girl giggled. Rima gulped and continued, "What's your name?"

"Mira!" she exclaimed proudly. A cough from the girl's mother, who was standing nearby in the doorway of a small house, made the girl smile sheepishly before asking, grinning a large toothy grin at the princess, "And what's your name, miss?" Rima smiled.

"Mashiro Rima." Mira gasped.

"Your name is just like mine but all jumbled up!" she shouted, laughing brightly. Rima chuckled.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? But I think Mira's a prettier name," she told her. Mira blinked.

"Really? Cause I think its kinda boring," she said, pouting. Rima couldn't help but gush mentally over how cute the tiny brunette looked. The blonde smiled and replied, "I think that's just because you've always had that name and you get so used to it. You soon wish you had another name. Sometimes a different life altogether." Mira's large green eyes widened.

"Eh? Really? Do you feel like that sometimes?" Rima hesitated, before nodding.

"Quite often actually. If it weren't for the people surrounding me, I probably would've given up ages ago, considering my life." Mira blinked again, then asked, "Where do you live? What's it like there?" Rima blinked herself, surprised by the question.

"Well…I live far away from here. In a beautiful land called Tokyo." The small girl gasped and cried, "That's one of the seven kingdoms!" Rima chuckled again, "Yes, yes it is. And I like it there a lot. The people are friendly, and the palace staff, whenever they decide to come out to the village or if they manage to sneak us lowly villagers into the gardens, aren't too bad either." Well, the little girl didn't need to know she was the princess of Tokyo, did she? And besides, despite all the riots that kept on breaking out, it was a nice town. The few times she managed to sneak out, she found many charming, friendly people.

"I wish I could live in one of the seven kingdoms," Mira said quietly. Rima blinked, not expecting the bubbly girl to suddenly go so quiet. Mira gave her a small, thoughtful smile.

"I really do like it here, but one of these days, I hope to go travelling. I want to see it all; the seven kingdoms, all the other small villages, maybe even all that land beyond our own, across the waters." Maybe she should've asked how old the girl was - she looked to be around 6 or 7. Because she was most certainly a lot more mature and wise than she first came off as.

"Do you think I could someday be able to do that?" Mira asked, taking Rima's hands. The blonde, though surprised by the action, smiled, and tightened her grip on them.

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>After a long sleep in the village inn - and a lot of bitching from Rima about how the Fujisaki twins had just deserted her in the middle of the street (Not that she didn't mind spending time with the small girl. She'd certainly had a lot of fun talking with the unusually smart and deep child) - the three were all set to continue on their way to wherever the two purple haired teens were taking the blonde.<p>

Just before Rima was about to climb in the carriage after Nadeshiko, she heard someone calling her name.

"Wait! Rima, wait, wait!" She turned around and saw Mira running as fast as her barefoot legs could carry her, holding something close to her chest. She rushed over to her and, bending down next to the panting girl, asked, "M-Mira, what is it?" Mira, though still panting, looked up at her and held out what she was holding to the teen.

"I-its…its for you. I w-worked on it all…all night." Rima's eyes widened as she took the sheet of paper from the girl. It was a rather crudely drawn picture of herself - but then again, unless they're a prodigy, a six year old (Yes, Rima found out her age) can only do so much - with a sloppily written, intangible signature in the bottom right-hand corner. Yet all the same, despite the messy blue dress, the afro of blonde curls, the differently sized eyes and the large, squiggly smile that actually went out of the face several times, Rima couldn't help but feel touched.

"Tha…Thank you. This is…this is honestly the best thing…anyone has ever given me," she said quietly, running her hand slowly over the picture. She looked up, and she felt her heart swell when she saw the large grin appear on Mira's flushed face. Suddenly, the girl threw her arms around her, surprising Rima. Then, she smiled and wrapped her own arms around the brunette, placing the picture on her lap. When she pulled away, she reached up to her hair and pulled out the small clip she had buried amongst her curls.

"Wait!" she called to Mira's back. Mira turned and gasped.

"Beautiful," she whispered. Rima held out the clip - a diamond shaped piece of turquoise felt with sequins and beads of the same colour but differing sizes sewn onto it. Her first nanny, an old woman she had loved very much had made it for her before she'd passed away when Rima was 4 - to the girl and told her, "I want you to have this." Mira's eyes widened again, the green orbs looking uncertain. She shook her head and took a step back.

"N-no, I can't. It's too pretty, plus its yours." Rima smiled. She gently grabbed Mira's shoulder and pulled her over to her, before placing the clip in her hair. She laid her hands on Mira's shoudlers and told her, "This clip is very special to me. At least, it was. Now, I want it to be special to you. Do you think you can take care of it for me?" The brunette gasped again, then, her tiny maw set in a firm line of determination and seriousness, she nodded. Rima chuckled.

"Good girl." She then stood and turned, headed to the carriage, where Nagihiko and Nadeshiko had been watching the entire affair with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. She climbed into the carriage and gave the driver, as he closed the door behind her, a firm, "We're leaving now." The man nodded and hurried off to the front. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko shared a look, before the former asked, "What was that all about?" Rima frowned and said, turning away from him, "None of your fucking business." She saw him frown from the corner of her eye, however this was ignored.

Especially considering she was too busy watching, with a softened expression and a small smile, the little girl waving them off as they took off down the road. She sniffed, not even noticing the tears that were falling down her cheeks and onto her dress.

_**~*~To be continued…~*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I'm sorry its taken me nearly four fucking months to update this. I seriously meant it when I said I was sticking with this story. However this is the year of my exams. As is next year, but that little detail isn't important.<strong>

**So, with that out the way…**

**Yeah, I know I said there'd be a new character introduced, from the show, but it didn't end up that way. This ended up happening. But I like this. Think of it this way; you get another chapter to try and guess who's appearing. That is…if I still have readers. -_-**

**Anyway, Mira was just a character that happened. She may or may not appear again, depending on how you guys take her. I quite liked her actually. When I was thinking of her while imagining the scene, I thought she was a really cute character that I could possibly use again. I can do so much more with her couldn't I? Well, I might use her later in the story or in another one. :)**

**Actually, for an interesting bit of trivia before I mention reviewers, I listened to the HetaOni soundtrack while writing this. Some pieces fit some parts to it. I'm not suggesting you all go listen to it while you read, I'm just saying, it was so odd how some songs just fit.**

**Okay, now, reviewers!**

**Thank you to **_**KukamuLover101**_**, **_**ponyopwnsyou143/Hazey Rine (Chu),**_** and **_**Kyo Kun 4ever**_** for reviewing. I'm so sorry this took me so long, but I seriously hope you will stick by and not hold it against me. :)**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. This whole chapter, now that I actually decided to think about it, marks the start of an emotional change in Rima. It might help move along the Rimahiko.<strong>

**Also, notice the lack of swearing? Still there of course, but still, do you see as much swearing as in previous chapters? :3**


	8. Announcement

**Hi there, readers!**

**I would first like to apologise for the long, looong wait. I do realise its been months since I've updated this, However, real life is a bitch.**

**First off, my parents weren cleaning out the loft/attic, and moved a bunch of stuff into our small computer room, blocking access to our computer. Which is what I'm writing ****_Sweet Peach_**** on. Second, I've had a bunch of exams before the summer, and coming up.**

**However, to spare you until I can get onto my computer again, and continue the main story. I am currently working on an Extra Chapter on my iPad, which will take a look at Rima and Nagihiko's childhood play dates together.**

**Again, I do apologise, but i hope the Extra Chapter will suffice until I am able to continue on with the main story again.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
